


‘Tea Is Liquid Wisdom’

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [59]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Canon Era, Common Cold, Domestic, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: For the Twelvetide Drabbles 2017 prompt:tea.





	‘Tea Is Liquid Wisdom’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectraRhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/gifts).



Paul brings Foyle a cup of tea as soon as the doctor leaves and sits on the side of the bed to watch him drink.

‘You didn’t have to go to all this trouble,’ Foyle protests, his voice thickly nasal through the congestion, but he holds the cup close and breathes in the steam as deeply as he can without making himself cough.

Paul doesn’t bother to respond; instead, he looks around the room, trying for the dozenth time that morning to see it through the eyes of a stranger. He thinks he’s picked up or put away or disguised everything that makes it obvious two people -- two _men_ \-- share this space but he’d been in a hurry and he can’t be _sure._

‘Paul.’ Foyle’s hand is fever-hot but dry and steady on his. ‘Doctor Garnett has known me for thirty years and been working in Hastings for forty. I don’t think there’s anything in this room that would seriously shock him.’ 


End file.
